


Forever

by TheTrashyOne



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashyOne/pseuds/TheTrashyOne
Summary: Min yoongi was given the gift of immortality, but he soon realizes it is more of a curse than a gift. Yoongi closes himself off from everyone, refusing let himself get attached in fear of loosing someone else. Park Jimin is a spontaneous and kindhearted assistant with big dreams. What happens when the two cross paths?





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this story, i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Another thing, of there are any grammer mistakes or something I should change, let me know!

Eternity is a very long time. A minute for one person could feel like a lifetime for another. Immortality is not as pleasant as it seems. The thought of outliving even the stars, is a terrifying thought. Be careful of what you wish for. That is what Yoongi's mother had always told him, but he didn't listen. Yoongi stared blankly at the wall as if he was in a trance. His dark eyes looked tired and in need of rest. Those eyes had seen the building of empires, and the ruin of empires. They had seen both the rise and fall of great cities and the lives and deaths of many great heroes. Everything changes over time....Everything but Min Yoongi

The long silence was suddenly broken by a knock on the door. Yoongi slowly got up and walked over to open the door of his large apartment. Yoongi reached out to open the door before hesitatating moment, eyes narrowing. He opened the door, and as he suspected there was no one there. "Hello Min Yoongi." A voice came from behind him, inside the apartment. Yoongi closed the door and turned around, an unpleasant look on his face. "What do you want?" He asked harshly. "Hey now, is that the way to treat an old friend?" The male asked as they leaned up against the wall with a grin, crossing their arms. Yoongi sighed. "Yeah whatever. Why are you here?" "Lighten up Yoongi. Someone has to check up on you occasionally. youve got a nice place here." The man walked past Yoongi into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "We both know you don't just drop by for no reason Hoseok. What do you want?" The man, Hoseok, signed and sat up. "Fine, I'll get to the point. I'm moving back in." 

"Hoseok, you can't just come in and announce that you're staying. That isn't how.." "I'm staying." Hoseok cut Yoongi off before he could finish, his eyes flashing a golden yellow for a second before returning to their usual dark color. "Fine." Yoongi growled. Yoongi could never understand Hoseok, but the guy was the only one who also would not die. Hoseok and Yoongi had been friends since grade school. The boys were inseparable, but when Hoseok turned 18, he had found out that he was half god, and immortal. After that, Hoseok ended up convincing Yoongi to become an immortal alongside him. After a few centuries, the two grew apart, but they never did completely start to hate each other. 

"It's late. I'm going to sleep. You know where your room is. Don't break anything" Yoongi said as he turned his back on a Hoseok and headed for his own room. He sat on the bed and laid back, letting out a frustrated breath as he stared at the ceiling. "Well, this should be interesting." He mumbled to himself. 

The next morning, as usual, Yoongi was up at 6am. He headed for the shower and got in, gladly letting the warm water roll over his tired body. "Hey what's for breakfast?" Yoongi jumped at the sound of the voice, dropping the shampoo bottle and spilling soap everywhere, almost slipping. "Shit!" He hissed, glancing around the shower curtain to see Hoseok leaning against the door frame "oh my god Hoseok a little privacy please! Just go make yourself whatever you want and get out!" "But I'm hungry and can't cook." Hoseok complained. Yoongi turned and threw a bar of soap at him. "Get out!" He yelled. Hoseok finally sighed and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

A very annoyed and tired Yoongi finished his shower and got dressed, headding into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. "Took you long enough" Hoseok murmured. Yoongi shot the boy a glare as he grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. After cooking and eating Yoongi grabbed his bag. "I'm going out. Don't touch anything." Before Hoseok could protest, Yoongi was out the door. "I can't believe I'm stuck living with this idiot again." Yoongi muttered to himself. He headed to the bus stop and waited to get on. The streets were busy as usual. Various different kinds of people walking along the sidewalks. Some of them seemed to be enjoying their walk, while others just looked like they didn't want to be out of bed. 

Yoongi took the bus to a large building that belonged to the owner of the Jade Resort. The resort was the nicest and most extravagant resort around. If someone was important, that is where they would stay. Yoongi walked inside the building and headed to the front desk. "I'm here for an appointment with The CEO. I'm Min Yoongi." He said, his voice monotone. "His office is Suite 122 on the sixth floor." The lady bending the desk said, not even looking up from her work. Yoongi nodded and headed for the elevators. Right when the elevator doors open, a Boy with bright red hair runs out holding a stack of papers, running straight into Yoongi.

Papers go flying everywhere as he falls. "Shit I'm sorry!" The boy scrambles to clean up the papers. Yoongi stands there and looks down at him. "You should watch where you're going." The boy looked up. "Sorry uh..." "Yoongi. Min Yoongi." "Sorry Min Yoongi." Yoongi observed the boy for a second before looking at His Nametag. "Apology accepted, Park Jimin." Yoongi left and stepped into the elevators, the doors closing, leaving jimin on the floor with a piles of papers everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof What do you guys thing so far of the first chapter? This is my first time posting anything I've written so I want feedback. Jimin is a bean btw.


End file.
